


Dust

by FiKate



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4841761.html?thread=68189217#cmt68189217">William; <i>dust to dust</i></a>. </p>
<p>At his father's funeral, William thinks on the words dust to dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust is what they said over his father's grave and he didn't like it. He knew it was all about his father going up to god and being able to rest properly but it didn't feel right. His father hadn't died a restful death, he'd been shot down and left in the dust by men who saw him as in the way.

The reverend saying the words didn't really know his father and what dust meant to him, he just knew how things are meant to be done.

Dust was what their land was, dust that caught in Mark's throat and made him cough, dust that made his mother look drab and tired, dust that drove his father to die.


End file.
